


Pour Me Another

by GazingUpAtTheMoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey wants everyone to get along, Reylo - Freeform, Things get weird, and funny, no smut but gets a bit frisky, the gang spends a night on the town, the war is over, who can get the drunkest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazingUpAtTheMoon/pseuds/GazingUpAtTheMoon
Summary: Rey has been trying to get Ben and her friends to mesh for a while, so why hasn't she thought of getting them all drunk before?





	Pour Me Another

**Author's Note:**

> Made purely out of my want to have everyone together, happy, and of course drunk. Set in the future of a world where Ben turned on the First Order and the Resistance won the war. 
> 
> I'm thinking of making a collection for this universe? Just a bunch of one shots of different normal things Relyo would be doing as a couple with no war to bother them.

Rey and Ben have a lot of firsts.

Enemies turned shaky allies turned shaky friends turned really shaky lovers turned actually stable and in a committed relationship will do that to you.

Some firsts were nice. First time holding hands. Kissing each other on the cheek. Falling asleep in each other's arms. Him buying her a gift and be utterly nervous she wouldn't like it. Sharing memories not focused on murderous family members or starving alone in a desert.

Some firsts hadn't been so nice. Their first fight (that didn't involve any murderous intentions). The first lie to be told and exposed. The first night separated and not knowing if the other is safe.

But this. This is a first Rey is going to commit to memory. She's going to tease Ben for it for the rest of their lives. She's going to maybe even go home and write everything down so she doesn't forget it.

Because this is the first time she and Ben are hanging with their friends and getting drunk. (because, separately, those two things have had their first moments. Toss up if they're being labeled good or bad yet. Scratch that, the drunk first had definitely been a good one).

And yes, their friends, not Rey's, even though everyone would like to comment differently.

Rey nudged Ben in the shoulder for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

He was like a statue in his chair, shoulders tense and arms crossed over his chest. At least his infamous glare wasn't in place. His drink, a simple yellow colored brew, sat untouched in front of him. Well, he had taken a sip. Or maybe just pressed it against his lips. Rey couldn't tell.

Across the table Finn, Poe, and Rose were in an animated conversation describing, in drunken detail, their ideal futures homes now that the war was over.

"Windows!" Poe pronounced, slapping his glass down on the table. "A shit ton of windows."

"Why?" Rose giggled, slapping her hand to her mouth when she realized she near shouted the word. Then she just erupted into another fit of giggles.

"To see the sky, obviously!"

Finn snickered. "Obviously."

Ben muttered, "Obviously."

Rey elbowed him, again.

He shot her you-made-me-come-here look of disdain.

"Haven't touched your drink there, Ren."

Had it been anyone else, Ben would have them on their back with his hands around their neck in a second. But it was Finn and Poe. Specifically Poe right now. They were the only two that dared tease him with his former name. Their own sick form of punishment for the sick punishment Ben had put him through during his days in the dark.

It had been a point of contention, in the past, but now it was actually kind of endearing. Like their own private joke. At least Rey liked to think of it that way. Ben not so much.

"You mean this piss water?" Ben scoffed, eyeing the glass.

Finn swallowed down a bit of his own. "His Majesty must be use to much more fine cocktails."

"Finn," Rose and Rey groaned at the same time.

"Why don't you yell at him like that?" It wasn't clear if he was referring to Poe or Ben. Maybe both.

"Poe is as bad as you," Rose supplied.

"Ben's not drunk." Rey piped up, though she wished the opposite was true.

You sound disappointed He sends through the bond.

She can feel his confusion behind the words.

I just want you to have fun.

And that means me getting drunk?

You're a fun drunk.

You make me a fun drunk.

You see me sitting here, right? Like literally a finger space away.

But they're here.

They're our friends.

Your friends.

I can not have this conversation with you. Again.

"They're doing it again," Rose sang.

Finn near spat up some of his beer laughter took him so hard.

"Get a room you too," Poe groaned.

Yea, their force bond stopped being a secret long ago.

Ben sighed, loudly, but then dropped his voice for only her ears. "Does it mean this much to you?"

The fact that he spoke the words showed some inclination to try and be sensitive with her friends. It warmed her heart enough.

She grasped his hand, still tucked under his arm, but he released it immediately to intertwine their fingers. One thing Ben Solo was not shy about, at all, was public affection. He did not care at all who was watching when he wanted to touch Rey. All that mattered was Rey was letting him touch her to begin with. That was the most important thing in his mind.

"If it makes you that uncomfortable, then no, of course not."

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable, per say…" Now he looked nervous. A slight twitch in his jaw and his eyes dropping to the ground.

I…I don't mind losing control in front of you. But in front of them….

I just want you guys to be friends, they're my family, you're my family, you know that's why I push this so much-

No, Rey, it's not-I understand that. Truly. It's not that I don't want to get drunk in front of them, specifically. I…I don't like getting drunk in front of anyone.

Oh.

Anyone but you. So it's…that's why…

Rey felt an immediate wave of guilt. Of course. She should have known that. She should have guessed it. Maker, she was such a jerk-

"Okay you two, no more mind talking. Starting now." Poe announced. "This is a night out. You want one on one, go lock yourselves in a room."

Finn groaned. "Ugh, no. They did that on base once, didn't come out for days."

Rose nodded her head. "The whole wing decided to camp out in the mess hall cause of the noise."

Ben and Rey both blushed.

"Come on Solo," Poe grinned. A peace offering, of sorts. At least he hadn't said Ren. He reached across the table and gave his untouched drink a little nudge. "Do your family name proud and drink."

Don't Rey immediately shot across the bond. I'm sorry, I should have understood. I don't want you to do anything you don't want. I love you, you know that?

Ben smiled, his soft, sweet smile that he only gave Rey. "I love you too." Then he grasped his drink and downed the whole thing within seconds.

And then it all went downhill.

Or, actually, uphill.

Yes, definitely up hill.

Ben and Poe went all alpha and started a contest on who could drink who under the table quicker. It was impressive, really, and Rey, Finn, and Rose watched in delighted amusement to see who would pass out first.

Poe was a very entertaining drunk. He was charming enough sober, so drunk it was like times a million. Between drinks, he was riveting them all with tales that had them bending over in laughter. Even Ben was smiling in amusement.

And boy, could he could hold his liquor. Rey had not doubts Ben could take him, but Poe was giving her a reason to pause. Finn, actually, was the worst out of all of them. Hell, he was one sip away from kissing each and every single one of them on the face and then promptly passing out on the floor. Then it was Rose, and then Rey. Poe and Ben, well, they were about to find out.

"I attacked a dreadnought all on my own." Poe stated smugly.

"I was ruler of the galaxy all on my own." Ben retorted.

Rey and Rose shared a look.

Poe jutted his glass to his lips. "Finishing"

Ben swallowed down the rest of his like a fish in water.

"You know," Ben stated after placing the now empty glass to the table. "I could just wave my hand and make you fall asleep right now?"

"And where would the honor in that be?" Poe grinned, already waving over the waiter for another round.

Two rounds later…

"I fought him in a light saber duel!" Finn all but yelled.

"I resisted some Jedi mind trick shit!" Poe all but yelled back.

Again, again, and again, Rey and Rose shared a look.

Finn had lost the duel. Poe hadn't actually succeeded in resisting.

And Ben was a smug enough asshole to point that out to them both. "And tell me, who ended up being the victor in both those instances?"

"I fought him in a duel. And had him do some Jed mind tricks on me," Rey piped up, and then, grinned wickedly. "And I was the victor both times."

They all burst into laughter at that, and Ben leaned over to place smacking kiss to her temple. "Hell yea, you were the victor."

Ah, she loved drunk Ben.

Two rounds later…

Poe leant across the table and waved a hand for Rey to lean forward. "I have a secret." He whispered. But actually yelled. With a weird voice. Definitely not a whisper.

But Rey was already giggling and bending over, eager to hear whatever it was.

Ben's hand at her lower back was warm and comforting.

"Benny boy," Poe continued to not whisper. "Use to bring books with him when our parents made us play together."

Oh, there was so much to dissect from that statement.

"That's not…entirely true." Ben huffed, ears already growing pink.

"You two were friends?!" Finn sputtered.

Rose grasped Poe by the shoulder and shook him wildly. "Tell me everything. All of it. Now."

"I wouldn't say we were friends" Ben grumbled.

Poe nodded. "Yea, that's a bit too strong of a word. More like, our parents are friends and, you know, were forcing us to do the same."

"What about the books now?" Rey asked.

"He would bring books and just sit there and read. Jerk totally ignored me. Like, what child would rather read then play?"

"You were annoying."

"I was a kid."

"An annoying kid."

"You read books you nerdy nerf herder!"

Two rounds later…

They had made their way to pool table. Finn, predictably, had smooched Rey and Poe on the face enough they had been red cheeked and short on air in their lungs from laughter. Ben had shoved him roughly away with the Force when he approached him but then, when the floor was looking like his new best friend, Rose has swept him into her arms.

In any other circumstance, maybe it would have been a but embarrassing. Two drunks pressing against the wall sucking each other's face. But none of their group was one to judge and after all the shit-no-all the hell they've been through, and taking advantage of life's good moments was all they were concerned about. Not even Ben would bat an eye. Hell, Ben would punch any ass in the face who would dare sneer at the scene.

So as Finn and Rose happily made out, oblivious to the rest of the world, all Rey could do was grin.

Poe leaned over the table, angling his cue stick. "7, right pocket."

Ben watched quietly, his cue stick in one hand and his other brining his drink to his lips.

Rey gravitated to him, as she always did, and pressed against his large warm body. As his hands were occupied, Ben leaned right back against her in a weird sort of cuddle.

"Play for me," He whispered close to her ear.

His husky tone sent shivers down her spine.

Eyes glued on the table, Poe growled with little venom, "No mind talk."

"We are not mind talking," Rey snapped, snatching the cue stick from Ben's hand. "He politely asked me to kick your ass."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Good, then you know how this is going to end."

"Let's do it Jedi."

Rey was good at pool. Ben knew it and so did she. But Poe was good too.

But not good enough.

The game was over in less than ten minutes.

Ben had a shit eating grin the whole time, leaning against the wall and finishing his drink.

Maker, she loved him.

Rey loved how when she was making a shot close to Ben, his body would press against hers, his hips against her ass, and she would blatantly ignore Poe's eye roll and press back into him. Her body was warm with liquor and with Ben and Maker she just wanted to be alone with him right now.

"Alright, so you beat me at pool," Poe admitted, putting his cue stick away and chugging at his drink. "Doesn't mean Ben is better at me in pool."

Rey smiled "He has beat me at pool, a couple times."

"Which means," Ben smiled, "I've beat you, a couple times."

"We're gonna go," Rose slurred suddenly, pushing against the wall and placing a hand to Finn's chest. She all but stumbled towards Rey, who grabbed her with open arms and chuckles. "Um, it's, ah, late and we're-ha-we're drunk."

Finn nodded his head eagerly in agreement.

"Go!" Rey laughed and squeezed her a bit tighter. "Comm me when you're home safe. And, ah, well, have fun."

Rose laughed and nodded, and then herded Finn, who was nonverbal at this point, towards the door.

The three watched them go with bemused faces.

"So Solo, want to try to prove you're better than me at something else?"

Rey rolled her eyes and swayed towards Ben, who immediately enveloped her to his side.

"You know Dameron, trying to prove you're better at something might be a telltale sign you're not that good at it to begin with."

Poe shook his head with a chuckle and took a sip form his drink.

"Are you tired?" Ben asked Rey quietly, nuzzling the side of her head with his face.

"Yes," Rey sighed. Well, not entirely true.

Not tired enough to go to sleep she added not so quietly.

Ben smirked.

"Maker, you two are insufferable."

Rey giggled and looked at her friend apologetically. "Sorry Poe, it' late, and, well I'm kind of tired and-"

He waved his hands at her. "Don't make excuses. It's fine. You two are fine. Go and be in love and all that. Poe usually goes solo anyway."

The pun was definitely unintended and no one, thankfully, commented on it.

As Ben steered Rey towards the door, he bent his head down towards her ear, licked the lobe, and whispered hotly, "I miss you."

Oh, oh, she missed him too. They haven't been a second away from each other in days but her body ached for him.

Maybe she was drunk. Maybe he was too. Maybe Ben had gotten on fantastically well with her friends tonight and softened her heart in a way she couldn't explain.

But Rey never needed an excuse to want Ben. She always wanted Ben.

When they were back in the room they shared and Ben had her pushed against the wall, he whispered reverently against the skin of her neck, "Did you have fun tonight?"

"I love you," She replied without hesitation. "Yes, I did, oh Ben-" He sucked right on her pulse point. "I-I-I yes-please-oh-did you have fun?"

He let go and then rubbed his nose against her chest. "I always have fun with you."

"But-but did you have fun with them? Finn, Rose, and Poe?"

Ben paused at that, and Rey had to stop herself from whining in protest. She also had to stop her hips from canting up against the leg now pressed firmly between her thighs and pressing right there.

"Rey…" Ben sighed, composing himself, not pulling his whole body away but enough that Rey could lean back and look at the tentative look on his face. "I-I am sorry if…I make it difficult. With them, I mean."

"They've gotten over it," Rey assured and leant forward to press a kiss to his chin. "You know that."

"I know and actually, beyond all possible realms of belief, I don't exactly hate them either."

"Then?"

"I don't want you to ever to feel uncomfortable. And if I made tonight unpleasant for you-"

"Ben! Maker, no! Tonight-tonight was great!"

Finn and Ben taking shots that Finn was too drunk to deny and Ben was too nice to tell him no. Ben unsubtly scaring away any men who looked twice at Rose and wouldn't take no for an answer. Ben not killing Poe on the spot for insinuating he was better at Ben than anything, and actually indulging him on every contest and game he wanted to play. Ben, actually, acted like they were his friends for once, and not Rey's.

"You like them," Rey giggled against his cheek.

She felt, didn't hear, Ben's stubbornness in response to the statement.

"Take me to bed," She whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth. "And then tomorrow morning we can talk about all how you like our friends."

"Our friends," Ben laughed softly. "I…I didn't think I'd ever say that in a while." Rey knew without asking "a while" meant much more than the year Ben had switched sides to the Resistance.

"You like them," Rey said, then nipped at his chin. He still hadn't moved her from the wall. But maybe this conversation needed to be had without to seduction of the bedroom. "It's not a sin to admit you like them."

After a tense, quiet minute, Ben whispered, "Do they like me?"

"Oh Ben," Maker, she felt so much like an idiot tonight. She just thought pushing Ben and her friends together would eventually just click, without any other need or worry. But this was Ben. Ben who had suffered so much in his life. And Rey-oh, she had suffered so much too. She could not judge him. And she should have known tonight. "Do you think if any of them hated you, they would actually come to a bar to drink with you?"

"They love you Rey-"

"It doesn't how matter how much they love me. If they hated you more, they wouldn't come. Ben-you're not Kylo anymore. You're Ben. My Ben."

She kissed him, hard, teeth biting at his lips wanting entrance, not waiting. Not hesitating.

Ben groaned and opened up. They kissed, their tongues pushing together, lapping and wanting, and needing.

It was the perfect end to the night.

And yes, Rey teased Ben mercilessly for his new band of friends the next morning.

And yes, Ben pretended to be annoyed.


End file.
